


Jump

by DMChumble



Series: Stay Collection Miraculous Ladybug [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Murder, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 14,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27609086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMChumble/pseuds/DMChumble
Summary: This is the Sequel to Stay and directly ties in, it is not another what if as this one continues the story.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Stay Collection Miraculous Ladybug [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018330
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Jump, Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Time sure flies doesn't it? Emma and Louis are now ten years old, and their baby brother Hugo is five. School starts back up today with the twins going into fifth grade, and Hugo is just starting kindergarten. Marinette has become a famous fashion designer and has her own brand, while Adrien is running a multimillion dollar company. But they always make time for their children, and for each other. What's it like for their children to have superheroes for parents? Well...?  
  
  
  
"Okay class, let's go around the room and introduce ourselves shall we?" The Kindergarten teacher said happy to see the new faces.  
  
"My name is Jenna, my mommy is Chloe Bourgeois, who runs the famous Starshop." A Blond girl said starting things off.  
  
"I'm Gia, my parents are Nino and Alya from the news, they're really great reporters." A young girl that looked alot like Alya said introducing herself.  
  
"My Name is Hugo, my mommy and daddy are Ladybug and Chat Noir." Hugo said excitedly knowing he had the coolest parents ever.  
  
"You're a liar." Jenna said getting mad, she didn't believe anyone could be the child of Ladybug and Cat Noir.  
  
"I AM NOT! My Mommy is Marinette and my Daddy is Adrien." Hugo stated getting mad that Jenna was calling him a liar.  
  
"See, Liar. You just said they were Ladybug and Cat Noir, now you say they are Marinette and Adrien. Liar, Liar." Jenna said not liking Hugo at all, much like how Chloe used to fight with Marinette back when they were in school.  
  
"Stop calling me a liar!" Hugo said getting madder and standing up while Jenna did the same.  
  
"Make me." The blonde girl said sticking her tongue out.  
  
"Children stop already." The teacher said, sadly it fell of def ears as Jenna hit Hugo, who then began hittining her back.  
  
  
  
It didn't take long to contact their parents and soon, Chloe, Marinette, and Adrein were at the school to see what was going on. They all looked disappointed that their children were fighting on the first day of school. But sat waiting to see what the principal had to say.  
  
  
  
"Fighting is against school rules even if it is just the first day, I'm sorry I have to do this, but your children are suspended for a week." The Principal stated speaking to the parents.  
  
"Is that really needed? I mean it's the first day, all the kids are nervous and on edge, couldn't we maybe do detention instead? Adrien asked trying to make the principal see reason. He was glad that Emma and Louis were doing good in school, but understood how nervous Hugo was about going.  
  
"Ya, I mean it's hardly fair to be so rash with punishments, they're just children after all." Chloe chimed in, she'd gotten over Adrien and Marinette after she'd met the man that is now her husband, and they'd slowly started being nice to one another.  
  
"Why were you fighting anyway?" Marinette asked wanting to know exactly why it was that Hugo and Jenna were fighting in the first place.  
  
"She hit me first I was just defending myself." Hugo stated defensively, he didn't want to be in trouble especially since it was his first day of school.  
  
"He wouldn't stop lying." Jenna said getting mad about him saying she hit him.  
  
"Jenna, what exactly was he lying about?" The blonde woman asked her daughter wanting to know just as much as Marinette why she was fighting in school.  
  
"He said his momma is Ladybug, and that his pappa is Cat Noir." The blonde's daughter replied still sounding angry about being in trouble and basically blaming Hugo for it.  
  
"Jenna, Marinette and Adrien are Ladybug and Chat Noir. Now, appologize to Hugo." Chloe said correcting her daughter who looked surprisded by that.  
  
"I'm sorry for calling you a liar, and for hitting you." Jenna said apologizing to Hugo who looked like he was feeling better.  
  
"I accept your appology, and I'm sorry for hitting you back." Hugo said apologizing to Jenna about hitting her back.  
  
"I Suppose we can do detention during recess for a week since it is the first day of school. But they'll be writing sentences the whole time." The Principal sighed it wasn't easy to ignore a request from Ladybug and Chat Noir after everything they had done for paris.


	2. Chapter 2

Jump, Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Things were fairly normal at the Agrete Dupain-Cheng household. Little Hugo was of course grounded for fighting in school and thus, was allowed no tv, and no games, with the acception of boardgames. He was too young to have a phone as were his older siblings Emma and Louis so that wasn't an issue. Still they'd found a way to have fun outside since they basically had a small park in their back yard with jungle gym, slide, sandbox, and swingset. Marinette had a large window where she could keep an eye on them while she worked or was doing something in the kitchen. Currently she also had Jenna and Gia over along with Rose's son Corry, and all the kids were outside playing happily.  
  
  
  
"I'm bored." Corry stated sitting on top of the small jungle gym that was in the backyard with a sigh trying to think of something fun to do.  
  
"Me too, but there's really nothing fun to do outside, we've played all the games we could think of." Gia sighed wishing there was anything they could do.  
  
"If you're that bored then why not just nap?" Plagg suggested, ususally when Marinette and Adrien were home the Kwami's were acting as babysitters and watching over the children.  
  
"Too bored to nap, Tikki, didn't you say that you and Plagg were there for every Ladybug and Chat Noir? Why don't you tell us about them?" Louis suggested as all the other kids began chiming in wanting to hear what the other Ladybug and Chat Noir's were like.  
  
"Okay, okay, calm down. Plagg who do you think we should tell them about?" Tikki asked her compannion Kwami wondering which one they should tell them about.  
  
"What about Terrance and Nadine?" The tiny black Kwami suggested scratching his ear absentmindedly getting a nod from Tikki.  
  
  
  
What can you say about heroes? Some are wonderful, some are worse then villians, and some are truly life altering. That's exactly what we'll be learning about now. Heroes that changed everything you think you know about the world, and that everything isn't so black and white. Listen closely as you may learn many things you might not have known. Now let our story begin...  
  
  
It was dark, storm clouds were rolling in as a young woman with dark hair much the same color of Marinette's was running, trying to find a place to escape to. She was being persued by a large man with dark brown hair, you could feel the intensity of the situating as rain slowly started in while she continued running.  
  
"You can't get away, you belong to me." The man said darkly as the young girl continued running, she found an unlocked door in an abandoned factory and ran inside to hide from this persuer.  
  
"I'm a person, not your property." She cried, it was clear she had been physically abused by the cuts and bruises all over her body, and her dress that was torn to tatters, but her eyes, her hypnotic green eyes showed the pain of someone who spent their whole life in that kind of abuse.  
  
"You will return to the house, and will obey me slave." The man shouted searching the factory for the girl he was persuing. It was clear he had ill intentions.  
  
"I won't be subjected your your abuse anymore." She shouted picking up a pick ax that she'd found and drove it into the man's back cauing him to collapse onto the floor and bleed out.  
  
  
  
That was both the beginning, and the end of how her life would go, as police had come in looking for the man and the woman he was persuing. Only to find his corpse, they immediately put out a search to find out who killed him. The girl tried to hide and accidentally knocked over some old cans and stuff catching the attention of the officers. She'd noticed that a beautiful box had been knocked over, thinking it was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen the girl then picked it up and ran off loosing the officers in the forest just outside of the city.


	3. Chapter 3

Jump, Chapter 3  
  
  
  
The story was captivating for the children however, it couldn't be told all at once as Adrien walked outside to gather up the kids and have them go inside since it was starting to get dark outside.  
  
"So what happened next Tikki?" Emma asked curiously as the children began heading inside. She was captivated by the story and wanted to know more.  
  
"Sorry, we'll have to continue the story later." The tiny red kwami with black spots said as everyone headded inside. She didn't want to keep going unless they were all there to hear it.  
  
"Aww man. And it was starting to get good." Corry said sounding disappointed that they couldn't keep listening to the story. Though with his mom coming to pick him up soon he kinda understood.  
  
  
  
Well, kids will be kids as they say. Soon enough Rose and Chloe had come to pick up their kids, and Alya soon after. Now the adults were chatting while the kids were sitting in the living room playing with building blocks and a jenga tower.  
  
  
  
"So did Jenna act right? I know she can be a bit of a handful." Chloe asked sitting across the table in the kitchen from Alya while Adrien and Marinette were going through cabinetts for something.  
  
"Oh ya, they were all playing outside for awhile then they gathered around Tikki and Plagg, I think they were being told a story." Marinette said in reply to the blonde woman that used to bully her in school, though glad they did eventually end up friends.  
  
"That's good, I can't usually get Corry to sit still when he's at home." Rose said chatting with her friends and former classmates.  
  
"I know what you mean, that's why Gia can't have sugar, she get's too hyper." Alya said getting up from her seat, it was about time to head home or else Gia would be late getting to bed.  
  
"Thanks again for watching Jenna. "And Gia. "And Corry.""" Chloe said as she headed into the living room followed by Alya and then Rose. They then took their children home as Adrien and Marinette were putting the finishing touches on supper for their family.  
  
"No problem. "It was a pleasure to have them."" Adrien began as he walked with Marinette to the living room, Marinette telling them it was a pleasure as their friends gathered up their kids and left. Meanwhile Marinette and Adrien gathered up their three children and headded to the dining room along with their Kwamis.


	4. Chapter 4

Jump, Chapter 4  
  
  
  
It's tough getting everyone together, but today was Saturday, and that means all the kids could hang out and listen to the Story Plagg and Tikki had begun telling them earlier during the week.  
  
  
  
You think you can tell the heroes from the villians, don't you? What happens when the hero is the villain? Prepare yourself because you're perceptions of the world is about to be turned upside down as we continue our tale. Gather your courage and continue reading untill the very end of our story, and you may change your whole outlook on what defines a Hero and Villain.  
  
  
  
"They got away, any Idea who he was persuing?" The inspector asked as they drapped a sheet over the corpse that now lay in front of them.  
  
"No sir, we only knew he was chasing a woman, beyond that nothing is known." The second officer replied trying to figure out just who he was chasing and why.  
  
"You're perceptions amaze me." A young man with soft sandy blond hair mocked as he stood in the doorframe resting agains his shoulder with a smirk. It was clear from his expression he found them to be a joke.  
  
"Who are you? This is a crime scene, the public is to stay away." The Inspector said angerly at being insulted by the young man that had appeared. How dare some kid come in and start insulting them.  
  
"Terrance Don-EL Special Detective on assignment over the disappearances of young women in this area." The young man said holding up his badge with a smirk as his golden amber eyes burned into the two officers, his smirk was...unnerving to them some how, as if he wasn't human.  
  
"If you're so smart what do you make of this situation?" The Inspector demanded from the young man who had introduced himself as Terrance.  
  
"Judging by the trail of blood outside, and the fact that it's a different color than that of our corpse I'd say Whomever he was chasing had to be the one bleeding. They must have ran inside to hide away and found the pick ax and used it as a means of defense, driving it into his back. Then, from what I can gather, they began to panic when you arrived on the scene and tried to run knocking over that pile that is now half scattered across the floor of building and escaped through that side door before running off into the forest. Is that about right?" Terrance asked his whole body as well as his facial expression said not to ever question him again, and the two officeres simply nodded dumbly before leaving to gather whatever it was they needed to move the corpse.  
  
Terrance continued his investigation as he looked around searching for any possible clues, and found an oddly designed box, it looked old, but the craftmanship was remarkable. It felt as if something was calling to him inside that box and he found himself drawn to opening it. Inside he found a silver ring and when he touched it a strange black creature resembling a cat appeared.  
  
"Who, what, are you?" He demanded of the tiny creature wanting to know what exactly was going on, though not sure if the creature was a threat and instead readdied his hand on his knife just in case.  
  
"Whoa there, calm down. My name is Plagg, and since you've got the Miraculous it looks like you're my new partner. I'm a Kwami, and you are?" The tiny black creature introduced himself as he flew up to be level with the young man who had awakened him.  
  
"Special Detective Terrance Don-EL, and what do you mean partner?" The blond introduced himself before wanting to learn more about just what Plagg had to offer.  
  
"I can grant you the power of Bad Luck and Destruction. You only get to use it once per transformation though, after that you've only got about five minutes untill the transformation wears off. After that I'll need to eat something to regain my strength. Put on the ring and say claws out. We'll combine together into Chat Noir." The Black Kwami replied gesturing to the ring to help make things clearer for the young man. He hoped he wouldn't regret this.  
  
"Claws Out." The Sandy Blond young man said as Plagg was sucked into the ring and began transforming him. The silver ring turned black and a cat's pawprint appeared in the center of the jewl, and his hair turned silver. Cat ears sprang fourth from atop his head as his normal ones vanished, and his eyes became catlike as a mask then covered his face. The transformation aslo changed his outfit as he was now wearing steel toed boots with black jeanlike material, along with a shortsleeve shirt and clawed gloves that cut off at his writs. Terrance had now transformed into Chat Noir, he also had a large knife as his primary weapon with it dangling from his belt that had a devilish cat as it's buckle and a tail sprouted forth from the base of his spine. Along with this transformation his sense of smell had become so potent he could follow the scent of whoever it was that had left the trail of blood leading into the building and he did just that, hopping from treetop to treetop with catlike agility trying to find whomever it was that he was searching for.


	5. Chapter 5

Jump, Chapter 5  
  
  
  
You think it's simple don't you? Heroes do the right thing, and Villains do the wrong thing. But what happens when there is no right or wrong? You'll find that you can do the right thing for the wrong reasons, and the wrong thing for the right reasons. What do I mean? Continue reading and find out for yourself.  
  
  
  
The girl who'd ran off into the woods finally stopped and opened the box, inside she found a pair of earrings. They were the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen and picked them up happy to have something that looked so nice. It's not like anyone would be looking for them since they were in an abandoned factory for anyone to take. But what happened next was nothing short of amazing, a tiny creatre colored red with black spots appeared from them which caused the girl to scream in surprise, she wasn't expecting that.  
  
  
  
"Don't worry, I'm a friend. My name is Tikki, and you're my new partner. I can grant you the power of good luck and creation if you wish. You'll gain the power of lucky charm, but after that you'll only have five minutes before you change back. Then I'll need to eat something before you can use those powers again. So what's your name?" The tiny creature introduced herself as Tikki flying over and handing the girl the Miraculous Earrings. Though she still seemed stunned by the whole situation.  
  
"I'm Nadine, Nadine Gemstone." The girl, Nadine introduced herself putting the earrings on. She still wasn't sure what was going on, but but felt like she could trust Tikki.  
  
"Well Nadine, all you have to say is Spots On. Then we'll combine and you'll transform into Ladybug." Tikki said feeling like showing is better than just telling her how things worked.  
  
"Okay Tikki, Spots On." Nadine said as Tikki was sucked into the earring on her left ear before she started to transform. A headband appeared from across her forehead with a large red feather appeared first, Then the mask that covered her eyes, what's interesting is that her pupils also changed to that of heartshapes. Her torn and tattered clothes vanished completely before being replaced by a dancer's outfit that was red with black spots, same as the headband, and high heeled boots also came with the transformation. Next a giant pair of fans with a yoyo attatched to the base formed, but the yoyo string wat attached to the bracelets worn over her see through red gloves that went up to her elbow. To top things off her hair had changed to an ocean blue color instead of her normal raven color.  
  
  
  
After she'd transformed a knife shot forth and stuck into the ground right in front of her. Who threw it and why? Well,...  
  
  
  
"Hold it, are you the one that killed the man at the factory?" The Catlike Chat Noir asked after getting her attention, he didn't look too pleased.  
  
"It was self defense, he was going to kill me if I didn't do something." The dancer themed Ladybug replied unsure of how to handle the situation she was now in.  
  
"A Likely story, I'm going to have to take you in under charges of murder." The Cat-Themed young man said jumping down and getting straight up in her face. But something he didn't expect happened. He found himself caught off guard by her beauty, and slipped up. Now entangled in one of the strings of her yo-yo fans, and barely able to move.  
  
"I don't want to fight you, please, just let me go." The Dancer themed girl said trying to plead for freedom, she just wanted to be left alone, and not be abused anymore. Was that really too much to ask?  
  
"I can't do that, you killed someone. It's my job to bring you in. Cataclysm." Chat Noir replied to Ladybug's please before using his special power to break the string that had tied him up causing her to jump back as far as she could.  
  
"I don't wanna fight. Lucky Charm!." Ladybug spoke, it looked like she was going to cry at any moment, but used her power waving the undamaged fan creating a boomerang from thin air. Thinking quickly she threw it as hard as she could at the Cat Themed person before her.  
  
"Too Easy, do you really think you can..." He began to ask after easily dodging, sadly he forgot that boomerangs come back after thrown and it struck him in the back of the head, distracting him long enough for Ladybug to escape as his ring showed that he was about to change back.


	6. Chapter 6

Jump, Chapter 6  
  
  
  
You never know what life will throw at you, do you? Wheather you wanna call it fate, or possibly some cosmic accident, the people you meet come into your life for a reason. And wheather that reason is good or bad doesn't really matter. It's what you make of the situation that determins who you are. Come along with us, and learn just what our story has in store for you today, or don't. It's entirely up to you...  
  
  
  
Nadine sat crying from a hiding place in the woods where she thought she might be safe. She'd been through a lot and her clothes had returned to their raggedy tattered selves, except even more damaged due to the various bushes and other plants she'd run through to get away from Chat Noir. Tikki tried her best to cheer the girl up, but sadly no such luck, that's when he appeared.  
  
  
  
"Exscuse me, have you seen someone around her wearing a red and black dancer's outfit?" The voice of a young man spoke, he sounded nice to Nadine, though she didn't know who he was.  
  
"No, I havent." The girl continued to cry softly, trying to answer the young man as she turned to look over at who it was that had appeared.  
  
"What happened, are you okay?" He asked walking over to her as his Golden amber eyes locked sight with that of her hypnotic green ones. He didn't know why he was acting this way since usually he wouldn't care one way or the other, and assumed it was due to Plagg still influencing him.  
  
"I was attacked by a scary person who wanted to use me as property. I'm okay now that I've gotten away from him but, what if he comes back?" She cried softly trying not to completely go into a sobbing fit in front of this new person, it wasn't something that was allowed by her parents.  
  
"Where do you live? I'll walk you home so you'll be safe." He replied as his sandy dust colored hair blowed in the gentle breeze that had begun to pick up around them.  
  
"I don't. I lost my family in a fire and moved out here in order to get a fresh start, that's when I was attacked." The girl cried as her own raven colored hair was also being played with by the breeze that was now blowing all around the two of them.  
  
"Would you like to stay with me? Just until you get back on your feet of course." He offered, he didn't know why, but something about her seemed special to him. Maybe it was how beautiful her hypnotic green eyes were, maybe it was Plagg's effect on him, he wasn't sure. All he knew was that she needed help and he couldn't refuse.  
  
"That would be wonderful, my name is Nadine, it's nice to meet you." The girl, Nadine, introduced herself as she stood up holding her dress so it wouldn't fall and reveal her neaked body underneath.  
  
"Terrance, Special Detective Terrance Don-EL." The young man introduced before grabbing the girl by her free hand and slowly leading her out of the forest and over to the hotel he was staying at.  
  
  
  
It didn't take long to get to his Hotel room, and Terrance had Nadine sit on the bed before speaking.  
  
  
  
"Sorry, I don't have anything for you to wear, but I sent the gofer to find something. They should be back soon though." Terrance said appologetically as he sat in the chair that was in front of the table in the room. This was the nicest room Nadine had ever seen before.  
  
"Thank you. I'm sorry for being such an inconvience on you." The raven haired girl appologized, she felt kinda like a burden on him, and he seemed very nice to her.  
  
"Don't worry so much, you can relax, I'm not like those rich aristocats you see around." He replied with a smirk as his golden amber colored eyes flashed a joking tone before going back to normal.


	7. Chapter 7

Jump, Chapter 7  
  
  
  
Things had turned out well for Nadine, she'd managed to escape that abusive man that attacked her and tried to make her his slave, avoided capture by Chat Noir, and now she was currently staying with Terrance. After the Gofer had gotten back with something for her to wear, she and Terrance explored the city and the shopping centers so that she could have more to wear than just the one dress. Even though she didn't want to seem like a bother, he insisted that they needed to do that since he also needed to go around the shops for his job so it wasn't really inconvient for him. Plus, as he stated, the agency he worked for was paying for everything, so she wasn't inconviencing anyone. She didn't however, expect what happened next. They went to dinner and of course as things do, one thing lead to another and...  
  
  
  
"Terry, the alarm is going off..." Nadine groaned with a yawn before sitting up on the bed on her knees as the cover slid down off of her. She'd shared a bed with him last night, and currently wasn't dressed as the moring rays of sun peeked through the window curtains in tiny streams.  
  
"Huh? Oh, sorry about that Naddie. My job requires me to be up early so that I'll be able to gather as much information as possible. They want me to return as soon as I'm done here." Terrance replied as he sat up with a yawn turning the alarm clock off, the cover sliding down his bare and well toned yet not overly muscular chest and upper body. He then kissed Nadine good morning still feeling groggy and slowly feel forward as Nadine fell back onto the bed with a soft giggle.  
  
"So, are you showering first, or am I?" The raven haired girl asked as they sat back up, neither one of them had any clothes on, though neither one of them really cared either.  
  
"You go ahead, I gotta make a call to the agency with my current findings anyway." The boy with sand colored blond hair replied before gesturing to the phone that was on the bedside table.  
  
"Alright then." Nadine said getting out some undergarments and a dress before going into the bathroom to shower. Secretly grabbing Tikki as well.  
  
"Wow, you two worked fast." Tikki said flying up to sit on the sink's countertop with a soft giggle. She'd never known anyone who would sleep with someone they just met before.  
  
"Oh, hush. Terry's a great guy, I've never known anyone like him before." Nadine said with a slightly mad look on her face as she got into the shower and began washing off.  
  
"If only you knew..." Tikki whispered softly under her breath so that Nadine couldn't hear her.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile Terrance had his agency on the line and was trying to explain the situation to them. They weren't too keen on his spending limit over at that town he was currently in.  
  
  
  
"Listen, I know what I'm doing. I feel like something big is going on around here, I'll report back as soon as possible. Okay, bye." Terrance said before hanging up the phone and sighing annoyed that they were giving him I ssues. He'd prefer they didn't bug him over every little detail though, and layed back onto the bed.  
  
"Those agency guys sure sound annoying." Plagg said flying up so that he was looking Terrance in the face. He didn't see why he put up with all that.  
  
"Ya, but they're well organized though." The Golden amber eyed boy sighed relaxing for a bit before hearing the bathroom door start to open, which was Plagg's cue to hide.  
  
"Shower's all yours now." Nadine said pretty much dressed, all except for her socks and shoes, which were sitting in the floor of the hotel room.  
  
"Thanks." Terrance said in reply as he sat up and gathered an outfit to wear before heading off into the bathroom to shower next.  
  
"Plagg, what should we do?" Tikki whispered as she hid under the bed with Plagg, Kwami's could sense each other, but they didn't want to tell their new partners that because their transformed counterparts didn't seem to get along.  
  
"We do nothing, let them figure it out on their own. Untill then, play dumb." The tiny black Catlike Kwami whispered his reply before going off to hide so Nadine wouldn't see him talking to Tikki.  
  
  
  
It didn't take long for Terrance to get out of the shower, and soon he was off to work while Nadine began looking around the city, she was glad she had Tikki with her, because now she could for sure defend herself if anyone else tried to do anything. Though everything seemed to be going fine for the raven haired girl with hypnotic green eyes. She was glad she'd met Terrance, and was looking around to see if she could find something that they could enjoy together. That is unill she hear a girl scream and went to investigate, only to find a scene she was all too familiar with.  
  
"You're property, and I'll do with you as I please." An abusive man sad slapping a young girl across the head, she looked to be even younger than Nadine was.  
  
"Please, I'm sorry." The girl cried as the man continued to hit her. It was clear that she'd been abuse quite a bit. That's when Nadine had to jump into action.  
  
"Tikki, Spots on." The hypnotic green eyed girl said before transforming unseen into Ladybug once again, then threw her folded up fan at him, and conked the man on the back of the head causing him to fall over, and turn to see who it was that struck him.  
  
"You bitch, who are you?" The man asked standing up ready to tear this new girl apart the same as he was doing with the other.  
  
"My name is Ladybug, and I will not allow you to abuse her, nor anyone else ever again." The Hero clad in her red dancer's outfit with black spots said unfolding her fans and standing in a battle ready position.  
  
"As if you could stop me." The man said with a smirk before starting to run towards Ladybug ready to fight, though it really wasn't much of a fight. Ladybug had used the strings on her fan to wrap around the man's neck and began pulling with all her might choking him to the point where he couldn't breath. The chords cut into his throat before his body went completely limp, and lifeless.  
  
"You alright?" Ladybug asked the girl who flinched in fear of the older girl who had just killed the man that was abusing her, not knowing if she would be next.  
  
"Don't hurt me." The girl cried not knowing what to do in this kind of a situation, she didn't know if Ladybug was going to kill her too.  
  
"I'm not gonna hurt you. Listen, you should go home, or leave this town entirely. There's one due northwest of here, they're good people, and they'll help you get back on your feet." The dancer themed hero replied helping the girl stand up, being gentle so she wouldn't scare her or hurt her anymore then she already was.  
  
"Thank you, Ladybug. I'll tell the other girls he was using as slaves too." The girl said thanking the hero before running off to go free the other girls that were captured.


	8. Chapter 8

Jump, Chapter 8  
  
It wasn't long after Ladybug saved that girl that Terrance had gotten wind of her appearing again. And because of last time decided that it was best for Chat Noir to be the one to confront her. So after transforming once again, he began heading off in the direction where she was last scene hoping to catch her.  
  
  
  
"So you've killed another one have you?" He askes sounding cinical as he landed on a rooftop above her head where the corpse of the man she'd just stopped layed in the allye below.  
  
"He was going to kill a defensless girl, and was forcing others into being his slaves. I couldn't just sit by and do nothing." Ladybug said looking up, though she was defensive because of what happened last time.  
  
"That's no exscuse to take the law into your own hands." Chat Noir said jumping down from his spot and landing in front of her with his blade at the ready.  
  
"Aren't you doing the same by trying to stop me?" The red and black dancer themed hero asked standing with her fans at the ready.  
  
"Hardly, I work for the law weather transformed or not." The black, catthemed hero replied getting ready to pounce before activating his cataclysm again, preparing for any possible thing that might happen.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere with you Cat, I'm not the one letting these abusive people go around and hurt the innocent girls that are being forced into slavery." Ladybug said before activating her lucky charm which called forth a tiny glass sphere filled with liquid. She didn't really have any idea how it would help, but decided to wait and see what Chat would do next.  
  
"Chat Noir lunged towards Ladybug using his knife to cut the string on one of her fans and tried to use his cataclysm on her, though she jumped out of the way just in time for him to hit a trashcan instead. This caused her to slip up and accidentally drop the glass sphere which smashed open upon impact with the ground, and out poured a massive amount of smoke allowing Ladybug to use her second fan to get away by swinging up onto a rooftop before running off far away and into another alley then changing back to Nadine.  
  
"Damn, She got away again." Terrance complained as he changed back from being Chat Noir. Oh well, at least he'd gathered up some more information for the mission he was sent here for, plus he had Nadine waiting for him back at the hotel, so the day wasn't a total loss atleast.  
  
  
  
After returning to the Hotel room Nadine sat and waited for Terrance, she'd had another rough day, but at least she saved someone, and possibly alot more then she'd ever know about since the girl said she would tell the other girls. Terrance soon walked in with his jacket slung over his shoulder while holding it by the back of the neck between his index and middle finger, he looked exahusted.  
  
"Rough day?" The raven haired girl asked as he tossed his jacket into the chair and sat down on the bed with a sigh, she started to massage his shoulders hoping to make him feel better.  
  
"A bit, but at least I got some new leads." Answered the blond with sand colored hair as he began relaxing at her touch. It'd been a long time since he last had a massage to help him relax.  
  
"That's good, I explored the town a bit and put in some applications at places that were hiring. They didn't really seem interested in hiring me though." Nadine said as she started working down his back as he began sitting up a bit more from her touch almost as if bending backwards from her massage.  
  
"That's their loss, they must be crazy not to hire you." Terrance said moving back into her touch as she finished massaging his back, then leaned back and kissed the girl with hypnotic green eyes that was on his bed. It was nice having someone waiting for him when he got back, but didn't think it would last since she said once she got up on her feet she'd stop troubling him.


	9. Chapter 9

Jump, chapter 9  
  
  
  
It didn't take long for Terrance to find what he was looking for in the town, and submit his findings to the agency. After which they gave him the recall order to return home. He didn't want to go because Ladybug had continued to be sighted almost every night, but they said that it wasn't his place to deal with that. He reluctantly agreed to return though. There was just one problem, Nadine hadn't found a place, nor a job in that city. Truthfully he didn't want to leave her at all, he'd gotten used to having her there when he woke up in the morning, and when he went to bed at night. That actually gave him an idea...  
  
"Nadine, have you found a place or a job yet?" The Sand colored blond asked laying sprawled out on the bed as she was stitching something over at the table. She then looked up at him before speaking.  
  
"No I haven't, why?" Asked the raven haired girl as she tried to continue stitching up whatever it was she had been working on. She was curious why he'd asked.  
  
"Why not stay with me? For good I mean. Since no one will hire you here, you could... I dunno, be my assistant on cases or something." He offered rolling over onto his stomach to see her better. She looked like she was seriously considering it though.  
  
"That, sounds great, but are you saying moving in with you too, or just working together?" The green eyed girl asked curiously, she'd like to go with him either way, but she'd gotten used to sharing a bed with him over the past month.  
  
"Move in with me. I've gotten used to having you in my bed." He replied sitting up and stretching, Hopefully she would still say yes though.  
  
"I've gotten used to sharing a bed with you too." Said the raven haired girl as she finished what she was doing and moved over to join Terrance on the bed. They were both looking forward to living together, and she was honestly curious about what kind of place he was living in.  
  
"I guess we should start packing now." The guy with golden amber eyes stated as he began going through the drawers and putting his clothes in his suitcase as Nadine did the same with her stuff.


	10. Chapter 10

Jump, Chater 10  
  
  
It was now lunchtime in the Agreste Dupain-Cheng family home and all the kids were snacking while chatting about various stuff including the story that Tikki and Plagg was telling them. They were all eager to find out what happened next, but Tikki told them the only way they would find out is if they were good and ate all their fruits and veggies. That caused them to complain but the Kwami's, Marinette, and Adrien wouldn't budge on that descision.  
  
  
  
"Hurry up Jenna, once you finish we can hear more about Nadine and Terrance." Gia said eagerly hoping to hear more of the story, she'd asked her mother if she could take over the old ladyblog since it was pretty much dead anyway. Then, after getting permission, she started uploading the video she'd recorded with her camrea of what all Tikki and Plagg had told them, wanting the rest of the world to enjoy the story of the previous Ladybug and Chat Noir.  
  
"A lady does not rush." Jenna said taking her time to finish her plate. She'd taken after her mother it seemed, but at least she wasn't as stuck up as her mother used to be at that age.  
  
"Hnnn." Corry groaned annoyed while Jenna finally finished her plate. They all then headed into the living room where Tikki was waiting, though Plagg was napping while he had a moment of peace. The red and black Kwami then nudged the solid black catlike one and he woke up annoyed.  
  
"You guys finally done eating?" Plagg asked with a yawn as he stretched out and flew over to the table to sit where all the kids could hear.  
  
"Yes, so tell us more." Corry replied excited to hear more about the story as all the kids gathered round. Tikki flew over to the table too.  
  
"Ya, what happened next?" Gia asked pressing record on her camera she was dying to continue the tradition of the ladyblod her mother had started. It was fun for her to get to read what other people were thinking about it, and she'd nearly completely revived it.  
  
"Well...," Tikki begain as she and Plagg continued telling them the story of what all happened to Nadine and Terrance.  
  
  
  
It didn't really take long at all for Nadine and Terrance to arrive at a large home in the capital, and Nadine couldn't believe it. His home was the size of a large hotel. It was surprising given what he'd said about not liking the aristocrats that were around. Shed turned to hear what he was so as to not be rude, especially since she was just now moving in with him, and didn't want to ruin anything.  
  
"Welcome to Château du Chat Blanc. M'Lady." The boy with sand colored blond hair said with an overly cheezy bow, making Nadine laugh as they walked inside.  
  
"Castle White Cat?" The raven haired girl asked looking over at him confused as to why it was called that.  
  
"My grandfather's idea, he said if black cats are unlucky then white ones must be the ones that bring good fortune. Take all the bags to my room please." The golden amber eyed young man replied as a couple of servant appeared, they looked to be about the same age as Terrance. They'd gathered up the bags as Terrance instructed and began heading off to the room he'd told them to drop the bags off at.  
  
"You have servants?" Nadine said surprised, though not a happy kind of surprised from her reaction.  
  
"No. I have employees, I pay them to do the jobs I need them to, they have their own homes and personal lives to go back to once they are finished for the day." Terrance explained about how he didn't see them as servants and that they weren't being forced to do thing. This calmed The girl with hypnotic green eyes to calm down a bit.  
  
"Oh, that's good. So what now?" Nadine asked curiously about what exactly they were supposed to be doing.  
  
"First, we gather everyone up, then I have to go back to the agency." The Golden amber eyed young man said gesturing for one of the people working at the house to go and gather up everyone. They nodded and left to go get everyone. Which didn't take long since there were actually only about ten people in total half of which were tasked with cleaning, the other half were charged with menial tasks.  
  
"Everyone listen up, this is Nadine. She is my lover, show her the same respect you show me. That's all, you can take off early today and go home now if you wish." Terrance said to everyone who nodded in understanding, before going to change out of their working uniforms.


	11. Chapter 11

Jump, Chapter 11  
  
  
  
Today was definately interesting for Nadine, she'd arrived at her new home, and met the people that worked for Terrance. Currently she was exploring the home trying to find the room where they put their stuff. She felt like you'd need a map to get around this place. But luckily she did eventually find the bedroom and decided to shower and change, luckily, their room had a build in bathroom so she wouldn't have to go far to find one.  
  
  
  
"Well Tikki, today sure has been eventful hasn't it?" The green eyed girl asked starting up the shower as she began stripping.  
  
"Ya, but a lot of good has come from it hasn't it?" The red and black spotted Kwami replied flying under the water for a moment to rinse off.  
  
"Yes, it has. I'm really glad that I met Terrance, he's such a great guy isn't he?" Nadine asked as she put a drop of shampoo on Tikki's head so she could use it to wash off.  
  
"Brrr, cold. But ya, he really does seem sweet." Tikki replied scrubbing herself clean before rinsing off again while Nadine began washing her hair with the same shampoo bottle that she'd dabbed onto her Kwami's head.  
  
It's nice here. It's a lot nicer than the home I grew up in, but somehow I still feel like it's home." Commented the raven haired girl as she washed off her body before starting to rinse off. After drying off and getting dressed she'd heard a loud bell ringing, assuming it was the doorbell she then went down to see who exactly it was.  
  
"Oh, hello. You must be Nadine, It's nice to meet you." A young woman said with a kind smile, beside her stood an older woman whom didn't really seem happy to be there.  
  
"Um..?" Nadine said tilting her head in confusion as she didn't know anyone in town, nor had Terrance said anything about having anyone stop by today.  
  
"Oh, of course. Where are my manners, I'm Jewl, Terrance's sister. This is our mother Sraa." The younger girl stated, upon inspection she had willow brown hair, and sky blue eyes, and looked very beautiful. The elder woman's hair was graying from some brownish color, and her eyes were dark brown.  
  
"Oh, It's nice to meet you. I'm Nadine, but you already knew that. Please, come in." Nadine said with a friendly tone, Jewl seemed happy enough, but the way Sraa looked at her made her uncomfortable.  
  
"You're a lot prettier than I imagined. So how are you liking things so far?" Jewl asked as they walked inside and sat on the large couch to chat. Though Sraa sat in a chair facing the two of them instead. She really made Nadine uncomfortable.  
  
"Oh, thank you. I'm liking things very much, Terry is a really great guy." The raven haired girl said with a smile in reply to Jewl's question.  
  
"Where are the servants, and why is there no tea sitting here. There should always be tea when greating a guest, but I guess a tramp like you wouldn't know that would you?" Sraa snapped, she clearly didn't enjoy the fact that her son brought a girl home with him. Why, Nadine had no idea but she didn't like being called a tramp.  
  
"MOTHER!" Jewl snapped in defense of Nadine, she didn't like the way her mother was acting, and wasn't just going to sit there and bite her tongue at her mothers accusations, especially since there was no reason for them.  
  
"Bite your tongue. Listen here you little golddigging harlet, you are to stay away from my son. I have already decided a fiancee for him and you w"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Sraa began before they heard a voice yell from the front door. The voice belonged to Terrance, and he had a very frightening look in his eyes as he walked over towards the sitting area that they were all in.  
  
"I NEVER!"That's RIGHT you Never! All you do is sit there and bark orders at us, we aren't slaves, and we aren't dolls for you to marry off as you see fit. I've told you several times that I will decide whom I marry, NOT YOU. Now get out of my home, and don't ever come back." Sraa began but was once again cut off by Terrance, he almost looked like he had intent to kill as Sraa got up looking extremely offended before trying to speak again.  
  
"Let's go Jewl. It's obvious your broth"No Mother. You aren't the boss of me, and you aren't the head of this family, Terrance is. That's what Grandfather said in his last words, and in his will. Terrance is right, I'm tired of your attitude, you can expect that I won't be going anywhere with you ever again." Jewl said finally having enough of her mother's antics and telling her off as well. This causes Sraa to storm off out into the streets and back to wherever she came from.  
  
"I'm sorry about that Nadine. Are you okay?" Terrance asked turning to Nadine, he clearly showed genuine signs of worrying about her. Though she looked like she could cry at any moment and it made him feel worse than his mother had ever made him feel before.  
  
"I'm alright." The raven haired girl said trying really hard not to cry, though tears still began spilling over.  
  
"I'm sorry about bringing our mother here." Jewl apologized feeling bad about what had transpired.  
  
"Your mother, she's just the woman who gave birth to me." The sand blond haired young man said wrapping his arms around Nadine as she continued to cry from everything that went on that day.  
  
  
  
Tikki and Plagg didn't mention all the words that had been used, and instead told the children that Terry's mother simply accused Naddie of trying to steal away the family money, and told her that he was set to be married to another woman. They couldn't let them know everything. All Ladybug's and all Chat Noir's have had to face difficulties in their life, and all of them have had foul language used on them. Even Marinette and Adrien, but they were far too young to understand. So some censoring would be needed for this story.


	12. Chapter 12

Jump, Chpater 12  
  
  
  
Terrance had gone to his agency to report in, and to let them know of his findings. They'd said they would send out a new agent to check out this Ladybug Character. He was currently sitting at his desk finishing up some paperwork when someone walked in. Someone he couldn't stand in the slightest.  
  
  
  
"Oh Terrance." The familiar voice of a girl with brunette hair, and brown eyes called out as she walked into his office, much to his dismay.  
  
"What do you want Stephanie?" His tone clearly showed his displeasure at seeing the girl in his office. He didn't like her at all, and hated her ever since they were kids.  
  
"Oh, I can't come see my fiance?" The brunette asked trying to flirt as she sat on his desk in a provocative position trying to seduce him.  
  
"Then go bother him, and stop bothering me." He said pushing her off of his desk and onto the floor so he could get back to work without her sitting all over his files that he had out currently.  
  
"I was talking about you. After all, your mother already arranged everything for us to be married. Oh, and we picked a date finally." She said standing up before leaning forward expecting a kiss or something.  
  
"My mother has no say so in who I marry. I have a girl waiting at home for me, now get lost. And don't ever bother me again." He said getting mad and pushing her away from him. If he'd been at home she'd probably been thrown out his window by now, but his agency wouldn't like that, windows are expensive for the building they were stationed in because they had to be custom ordered.  
  
"Oh yes, I heard about that. A girl followed you home and you're too nice to tell her no so you're letting her live with you. That's really sweet but you needn't worry about that. Your mother is probably already taking care of that prob..." The brunette that believed she was supposed to marry Terrance said before being cut off by him slapping her across the face hard enough to send her falling against the side wall of his office. And that's saying something considering they were on opposite sides of the desk.  
  
"Jake, please escort miss Gothel off of the premesis. I have an urgent matter to attend to at home." He said opening up his door and speaking to another agent who nodded and began dragging the girl off the grounds before throwing her out into the street, and telling her not to ever come back. Jake was one of those kinds of people that was protective of friends.  
  
  
  
Terrance then grabbed all the files and papers on his desk and flung them off into his desk drawer before locking it, he'd straighten them all up later. Going to make sure his mother a term used loosely to describe the woman that gave birth to him. Wouldn't get the chance to run off Nadine. He then drove home as fast as he possibly could and could hear the woman already yelling at his girl. He burst through the door yelling at her to be quiet before running off the elder woman and telling her that she had no say so in his life. Things then began to calm down, and he decided that it be best for him to stay home with Nadine tomorrow. Which he did, making sure that no one would bother her.  
  
  
  
"Are you sure you're alright? I'm sorry about Sraa. If I had known she was going to show up I would've stayed so she wouldn't be allowed to even step foot inside." Terrance once again apologized wanting to make sure Nadine was okay, he'd asked that same question three times already today. It was clear that he felt bad that it even happened at all.  
  
"Terry, it's okay. Really, I'm alright. All I need is for you to stop asking me that, and to relax." The Raven haired girl said with a soft smile as she laid up against him resting her head on his shoulder with a slight yawn. She was a bit sleepy from doing nothing all day. According to Terry she'd be going to work with him tomorrow, which made her excited since she'd never worked at an agency before.  
  
"Okay. I'll stop asking." He said softly as he gently scooped up the girl with hypnotic green eyes and carried her off to their bedroom, then setting her on the bed with a soft kiss as he climbed onto the other side of the bed. A nap sounded really good to him too as they laid there and drifted off to dreamland peacefully.


	13. Chapter 13

Jump, Chapter 13  
  
  
  
Today's the day. Nadine started working with Terrance at his agency. The two of them were sitting down in his office as he was showing her how to compile the proper paperwork needed for investiagions and so on. He didn't think they'ed be sent on mission since it was her first day, however fate clearly had other plans for the two.  
  
  
  
"Hey Terrance, the boss has a job for you." Jake said bringing in a case file to his collegue and new partner. He could see why Terrance was smitten with her.  
  
"Thanks, let's see. local girls going missing over here, same as the other mission. Started about three days ago, first to go missing is a young woman from the guria household. We should start there." Terrance said reading off the information, he didn't like that it was happening over here because he was worried about Nadine and his sister.  
  
"Okay, so do we leave and go investiage or...?" Nadine asked curious, she'd never been on a case before and didn't expect to be going so soon.  
  
"Yes, thanks Jake, tell the boss I'm, we're on the case." The sandy blond haired boy said though corrected himself stating that he wasn't going in alone this time and had Nadine working with him.  
  
"Sure thing." The other guy said as he left to go continue doing his job at the agency.  
  
  
  
Tikki and Plagg stopped there given the time and said they'd have to continue the story later, making the kids all sigh in disappointment. But it was getting close to bedtime and they needed to all go get ready. There were large mattresses laying on the living room floor for the kids to sleep on that Adrien had brought down for their sleepover. They actually had enough rooms but the kids wanted to do that instead.  
  
  
  
"Do you guys think that Terrance will find out that Nadine is ladybug?" Emma asked while brushing her teeth and enjoying the conversation they were all having.  
  
"Of course, mom and dad did. I think it's more when they will find out, not if." Louis replied while brushing his teeth as well.  
  
"How do you think he'll react?" Jenna asked looking around as she brushed her hair trying to straighten it back out.  
  
"I don't think he'll take it well." Corry was the next to speak up. They all liked the story but were also curious as to how things would turn out.  
  
"Why not?" Gia asked while she also brushed her hair, she'd been updating the ladyblog the entire time that Tikki and Plagg were telling the story.  
  
"Think about it, Mom and Dad have been working together the whole time they were Ladybug and Chat Noir. Terrance and Nadine are fighting each other as Chat Noir and Ladybug. And he want's to arrest her for those people she hurt." Hugo said explaining what exactly Corry meant about it not ending well.  
  
"Okay everyone off to bed." Marinette said once everyone was ready, then sending them off to bed downstairs where they all sprawled themselves out onto the mattresses before Adrein threw the covers over them.  
  
  
  
Adrien and Marinette then went upstairs to relax as they laid in bed together, Marinette was working on designs, and Adrien was finishing up something for the company. They soon put it down to chat though.  
  
  
  
"So how long do you think they'll be occupied by The story?" The Blonde asked just chatting with his girlfriend and mother of his children.  
  
"I don't know, but it sure sounds interesting." The Raven haired girl replied as she curled up to her boyfriend and wrapped herself under his arm. Despite having three children and constantly having their friends and children's friends over, the two of them still found time to be... intimate.  
  
"It does. I still prefer our story though." Adrien said kissing Marinette softly before they turned out the lights to head off to sleep themselves.


	14. Chapter 14

Jump, chapter 14  
  
  
  
It's now Monday, and all the kids were off to school for parents day. Of course everyone was there. Alya, Nino, Chloe, Marinette, Rose, and Adrein were all in the classroom. Alongside Lila, who had a daughter in the same class. Everything seemed to be going well for the most part but things happen don't they.  
  
  
  
"Oh, Adrien. So tell me, how come you and Marinette aren't married yet? Maybe she doesn't love you as much as you think." Lila asked mischeviously as she approached Adrien who was getting a drink from the vending machine inside the school.  
  
"Go away Lila, just because YOU think you can lie and weasle your way into my good graces doesn't mean you can. And btw Marinette and I ARE Married. It's just none of the public's business." Adrien said ordering another drink from the machine for Marinette since she was off chatting with her friends, and watching the kids play during recess.  
  
"Oh that hurt. Come on can't we be friends?" The brunette asked faking being hurt by his words, though he just turned his nose up at her.  
  
"After what you've done? No. I'd sooner go reconsile with my father than I would you." The blond said walking away from the woman and out onto the playground handing the second drink to Marinette. Leaving Lila alone in the school hallway feeling upset that she still couldn't have him. The Olive green eyed girl stomped her foot before turning off to go to the other direction. She then took her daughter home for the rest of the day since it was more of a free day with the parents there.  
  
  
  
So the kids got to enjoy themselves that day, Hugo was playing Freeze tag with Tikki, Plagg, And his friends and older siblings.They called it Kwami tag because Tikki and Plagg were supposed to fly around and tag the kids causing them to sit down and wait to be tagged by someone who was still in the game. If they made it from one end of the playground to the other without everyone being tagged then they won. But if Tikki and Plagg tagged them all then The Kwami's won. So far the score was Kwamis 3 Kids 2.   
  
  
  
"Lila still trying to ruin our lives?" Marinette asked taking the drink from Adrien who nodded and sat down beside her.  
  
"Ya, she just doesn't get that she doesn't have a chance. I'm surprised she even has a child at all given how she acts." Adrien replied with a sigh not really liking that she was still trying to ruin his happiness with Marinette.  
  
"She probably did it just to exstort money from some poor sap." Chloe Chimed in being her usual self, although she wasn't as bitter as she used to be when they were still young.  
  
"Chloe!" Alya scolded the bonde woman who just looked up as if she'd done nothing wrong.  
  
"What? We were all thinking it. Besides, it's not like anyone could ever forgive her for what she did." The Blonde woman said in defense of herself, they'd actually startet getting along pretty well once they grew up.  
  
"Even so, we don't want the kids picking up on all this and being mean to her daughter. It's not her fault who her mother is. Besides, it's better to teach the kids to get along and not talk about people behind their back." Nino chimed in as Gia came running over and tagging her father on the leg as though he was base for their game. Nino just laughed and pushed her hair from her eyes as he then picked her up.  
  
"Having fun Gia?" Alya asked playing with her daughter's hair making the little girl giggle in response.  
  
"Ya, we won." The little girl said with a laugh as her friends came running up to their parents as well, followed by the Kwamis.  
  
"Almost had you that time." Plagg said flying over and sitting on Adrien's shoulder, with Tikki doing the same on Marinette's. They all sat down on the wall together. Gia with her parents, Corry with his mother Rose, Jenna sitting on her mother's lap, Adrien had the boys Hugo and Lous sitting on the wall, though holding onto them with his arms, and Marinette had Jenna sitting in her lap as well. The Photogropher came over and snapped a few pictures for the year book and continued on their way.


	15. Chapter 15

Jump, Chapter 15  
  
  
  
Parent's day at school was a huge success, and the principal decided that next week they'd have a day for grandparents as well. This lead to some debate about who would be told and allowed and who wouldn't. Since Gabriel wasn't currently in their lives nor the lives of their children Adrein decided it best not to tell him. But Hugo overheard his dad talking and decided to try anyway.  
  
  
  
"Hugo, you know we're not allowed to play with the tellephone." Emma said not liking what her little brother was doing, they currently had a phone book out and were looking up the number to anyone who had the Agreste last name, and only one other person did. Gabriel Agreste.  
  
"Don't worry, everything will be okay." Louis said dialing the number so that they could call and try to talk to their grandfather.  
  
"It's ringing....Hello, um... Grandfather? I'm Hugo, Adrien's youngest child. We're having a Grandparent's day next week." Hugo said trying to talk to Gabriel Agreste on the phone, but not really sure what to say once he had him on there.  
  
"And what did Adrein say about all this? You should hang up before he get's angry." Gabriel could be heard on the other line, Emma then immediately hung up becasue she was kinda scared of thier grandfather because of how Adrien described him.  
  
"What are you kids doing in here?" The tiny black catlike kwami asked flying over suspicious of their activities.  
  
"Nothing." They all said at once making him more suspicions.  
  
"Well then, maybe I'll go tell your parents you were playing with the phone, oh look. There's your mother now." Plagg threatened with a smirk making a gesture down the hallway.  
  
"No don't. We were trying to talk to grandfather Agreste." Hugo admitted, he really didn't want his mother involved especially since he just got through with his grounding and really didn't want to be in trouble again.  
  
"Why would you want to talk to him?" Plagg asked, though it sounded more like he was scolding them then asking a question.  
  
"I was hoping he and dad would stop hating each other." The youngest of the Agreste children replied scuffing the toe of his shoe around on the floor looking apologetic.  
  
"They don't hate each other, it just.. It's complicated. Let's just say they don't really get along and leave it at that. Now go play before I change my mind and really do tell your parents what you were doing." The tiny black Kwami said sending them running off to go play in the backyard, he really felt like he should tell Adrien but decided it best to keep quiet so they don't have an incident.  
  
  
  
Well, things did take a relatively normal turn during the rest of the day, Marinette told her parents about the Grandparents day at the school, and Adrien called up Master Fu, who was like a grandfather to the children. They all said they'd come to the grandparents day next week, and that they were looking forward to it. None of the adults knew that the kids called Gabriel, and the day progressed normally.  
  
  
  
"Looking forward to Grandparents day?" Marinette asked their children while Adrein started making plates for them and setting them down on the table.  
  
"Ya, it's going to be fun." Emma said picking up her fork and began eating, her parents were really good cooks and they loved the food they made, even the veggies. Though Plagg looked off for some reason.  
  
"Adrein, can I talk to you for a sec?" Plagg said sounding serious, the kids all looked worried at what he was going to say, but Adrien got up to follow his Kwami, though he didn't know why the tiny black catlike kwami was being so serious.  
  
  
  
After Adrein and Plagg walked out of the kitchen and into the hallway Plagg looked a bit worried and took a deep breath. Adrein was confused as to why his Kwami was acting that way, but figured it had to be important. Marinette made sure the kids sat at the table and ate everything on their plate, though she noticed her kids were nervous. Plagg then began to tell Adrein about how he'd found the kids messing with the telephone, and how he'd pried the information out of them. He then said how they told him they called Gabriel Agreste in order to invite him to the grandparents day at the school. That's when things got interesting.  
  
  
  
"THEY DID WHAT!?!" That was the first time Adrein ever yelled like that. It make the children and Marinette jump in surprise, Tikki wasn't as jumpy as the others since Plagg had told her what happened. Still The kids were on edge since it was the first time their father ever yelled like that. They were scared, he'd scolded them before, and got onto them sure. But never yelled.


	16. Chapter 16

Jump, chapter 16  
  
  
  
Adrein had just been told that his kids called up Gabriel Agreste, and was of course, upset over it. He'd actually yelled in surprise, though he didn't yell at the children, and was currently standing out in the hallway trying to calm down while the kids were all eating nervously not sure what was going to happen to them. Marinette got up to go see what was wrong when she'd heard him shout because she didn't like the tone that he used and it worried her.  
  
  
  
"Adrein, is everything okay?" Marinette asked moving out of the kitchen and into the hallway with her boyfriend and father of her children.  
  
"No, the kids called Gabriel." Adrein replied to Marinette's question, his tone clearly showed he was upset by the news, and judging by the expression on her face Marinette felt the same way.  
  
"How did they even manage that?" The raven haired woman asked not really knowing what to say. She didn't really get along with Gabriel either after everything he put Adrein through. Though she didn't have hatred for him the same way Adrein did.  
  
"According to Plagg, they found the phone book." The blond man replied with a sigh, he wasn't really sure if they should be grounded or not. They wanted to get to know their grandfather, and he couldn't punish them for that.  
  
"Should we ground them?" Marinette asked the same question that was on Adrein's mind. Her blue eyes looking concerned and not really knowing weather or not they should ground their children.  
  
"We can't blame them for wanting to know their grandfather, still, they did use the phone without us. I don't really know if we should ground them or not." He replied to his lover unsure if their children would be grounded or not.  
  
"We shouldn't ground them for wanting to know their grandfather, you're right about that. But like you said, they used the pone without permission, and I think we should ground them for that." Marinette said in reply, getting an agreeing nod from Adrien.  
  
"Ya, I think about a week no tv and no games should suffice." The blond man agreed as Marinette nodded as well.  
  
"You tell them." She said standing up on her toes and kissing his cheek before walking back into the kitchen with Adrein following her.  
  
  
  
The Kids all looked really nervous, and scared as to what their father might do. He almost lost his stern demenor as he felt himself about to crack a smile, just their faces alone felt like they had already been punished. But somehow he managed to stay calm and he cleared his throat getting everyone's attention.  
  
  
  
"You three are grounded, one week. No Television, no Video Games. Not because you called Gabriel, but because you used the phone without your mother or I giving you permission." The blond man said to their children, they all started looking both relieved and upset at the same time. They were upset that they were grounded, but were relieved their father didn't yell at them, or worse like their minds had wandered to.  
  
"Finish up your plates, no desert either. And straight to bed tonight." Marinette added, she could hear her children give an upset sigh but didn't dare talk back afte they heard Adrein yell for the first time in their lives.  
  
"Okay." The three of them said in unison as they finished their supper before heading off to go brush their teeth and go to bed. Adrein tried not to feel bad about that, but Marinette said that it had to be done. Though they'll get desert back tomorrow night. They were good with their kids, not too strict, but strict enough to keep them safe and behaved. Kinda the same way her parents were with her. After all the excitement settled down and the kids were in bed Marinette set some cheesecake out for them and the Kwami's to enjoy.


	17. Chapter 17

Jump, chapter 17  
  
  
  
It's odd to think things would transpire the way they did. Adrein certainly never imagined he'd ever have to see Gabriel Agreste again in his life. But then his children go and call him up wanting to meet their grandfather. He supposed he'd just have to grin and bare it for their sake, though he really didn't like the idea of seeing his father again.  
  
  
  
"Am I early?" The familiar voice of Gabriel Agreste asked walking over to Marinette's parents and Master Fu. Adrien was there along with Marinette to supervise dealing with Gabriel, and everyone seemed on edge just by him showing up.  
  
"No you're right on time." Tom, Marientte's father, answered the elderly man that stood before them. They'd all gotten old. Tom and Gabriel's hair was now gray, and Marinette's mother Sabine's hair had turned white in her old age. The only one who hadn't changed much was Master Fu, who looked only slightly older than he already was.  
  
"Gentlemen, we shouldn't fight in front of the children. It would set a bad example." Master Fu said pushing on his back causing it to pop as he walked towards the entrance of the classroom with his cane. The others simply followed him as Adrien walked out of the classroom to fetch them.  
  
"Gabriel." The blond man spat, not liking that his father was there. After how he was treated during his childhood he wasn't ready to forgive and forget.  
  
"Adrein." Gabriel said in reply, though a dark tone, it was nothing near the spite filled one Adrein had. The grandparents then walked into the classroom to introduce themselves to everyone. Despite Adrien not wanting Gabriel anywhere near his children.  
  
  
  
The gandparents all went inside and one by one they started introducing themselves to the children and the other grandparents who were in the Classroom, soon, it was time for the Dupain-Cheng, Agreste, and Fu family to introduce themselves, and of course, Adrien was watching through the window in the classroom door. He didn't like where this was going.  
  
  
  
"My name is Gabriel Agreste, I run the Gabriel Brand, though soon I may have to step down due to getting too old." Gabriel spoke calm and collectedly despite his age, and health he still managed to put on his usual Gabriel Demenor in front of the class.  
  
"My name is Tom, this is my wife Sabine, we used to run the bakery, but had to close down shop after we got too old, still. We managed to make up a batch of goodies for the entire class." Tom said introducing himself and Sabine before they started passing out baked goods to the children of the classroom, they were nice people, and very kind despite no longer having the bakery open, they still lived there because it was their home, and where Marientte grew up.  
  
"I am Master Fu, A healer by profession. I've lived two hundred years thanks to my healing methods. Though I'm still very old, it's nice to meet you all." Master Fu said introducing himself, a lot of the grandparents and students were surprised by his age, Adrein, Tom, and Sabine weren't caught off guard since they'd literally just thrown him a party for his two hundreth birthday.  
  
  
  
After everyone got through introducing themselves the grandparents and children were all released to go enjoy themselves at the playground. Marinette thought that it was now a good time to extend an invitation for a family dinner together to all her children's grandparents and walked up to where they were all gathered alongside Adrein.  
  
  
  
"I thought it might be nice to invite you all to dinner saturday." Marinette said after they'd caught their attention. She was sweet about it since she didn't hold the same resentment towards Gabriel that Adrien had.  
  
"Would that include me miss Dupain-Cheng?" Gabriel asked in his usual calm demenaor, he didn't seem happy, but then, with his son basically showing that he hated him, how could he be?  
  
"All of you, father." The way Adrien spoke clearly showed that he didn't like the idea of inviting him, however the way he spoke also showed that he was inving Gabriel Agreste into his... into their home, the home where he, his lover, and his children all resided happily together.   
  
"If that's so then I accept, please exscuse me, I must be off for my meeting." Gabriel said accepting the invitation before exscusing himself and heading off to return to his company before he and Adrien got into a fight or something.  
  
"That was... odd." Master Fu muttered watching Gabriel leave shortly after they were all invited to the Agrese Dupain-Cheng household.


	18. Chapter 18

Jump, Chapter 18  
  
  
  
It's saturday, and that means the whole family is gathered up. All the kids are playing out in the back yard waiting for Tikki and Plagg to finish the story, and The Adults are iniside with the Kwami sitting down and chatting. Gabriel was there and both he and Adrein seemed on edge, but otherwise they were managing to get along thus far.  
  
  
  
"It's been a long time since everyone was together hasn't it?" Marinette asked as they all sat around chatting about random stuff going on in their lives.  
  
"Ya it has, but with conflicting schedules it's still nice that we all could make it." Alya said in reply, watching as The Kwami went outside to finish telling the story to the kids after filling themselves up on cookies and cheese.  
  
  
  
And so the conversations continued on while the children all gathered around Tikki and Plagg excitedly because they said they could actually finish the story this weekend, and they couldn't wait to see how it ends. After clearing their throats the Kwami then began to continue the story of Terrance and Nadine. According to the Kwami they actually spent a whole year doing cases together, and falling more and more in love each day. One day however, things started changing at a rate they didn't expect.  
  
  
  
"Where exactly are we going?" The Girl with hypnotic green eyes asked, she'd been blindfolded ever since they left the house, and currently was being lead by Terrance to some secret place.  
  
"Almost there, relax." The golden amber eyed boy answered Nadine's question as they were starting to come to a stop. Soon though, he pulled the blindfold off, and you could see the enire capital city in that one spot. All the lights starting up alongside the setting sun made it a very beautiful sight.  
  
"Wow, it's beautiful." The soft raven haired girl said with a smile as her hypnotic green eyes lit up from how amazing the view was. Her whole being lit up from the sight they were now sharing.  
  
"Ya, you really are. Nadine... Marry me?" The sandy blond haired young man said before popping the question. Now he just had to see how she reacted. At first she had a look of complete surprise as the expression on her face clearly showed she wasn't expecting that.  
  
"I..., Yes. Yes, of course I'll marry you." She said happily finally regaining her composure as she threw her arms around his neck and the two shared a passionate kiss. She then rested her head up against his chest happily as she listened to the sound of his heart beating. They were really meant for each other. At least... that's what they though anyway.  
  
  
  
It didn't take but a short time for them to pick a date and currently they were starting to get everything in order. But Nadine seemed off, like she wanted to tell Terrance something, but was afraid to, or didn't really know how to explain it. Her behavior didn't go unnoticed, maybe she was getting cold feet, or maybe there was something else going on. He didn't know for sure, but he was determined to find out.


	19. Chapter 19

Jump, Chapter 19  
  
  
  
Nadine seemed nervous about something as she was pacing in her beautfiul wedding gown. The Gown was hand made, and flowed beautfiully, giving her the illusion of gliding across the floor with amazing elegance and beauty. But she couldn't focus on that now. They were having one final dress rehersal before the big day and she couldn't take it any longer. She'd decided to tell him.  
  
  
  
Terrance had gone to find Nadine, she was late on the entry and he'd noticed she was nervous about something. Maybe she was getting cold feet, and having second thoughts about marrying him. He didn't want to think that way, and began to shake the thoughts from his head when he'd finally found her. She was wearing a hole through the floor as she was pacing back and forth looking nervous. He cleared his throat so that he could get her attention. What happened next? Well...  
  
  
  
"Are you alright?" The golden amber eyed young man asked worriedly as he walked over to see what was going on. It wasn't their wedding day, so it wouldn't be bad luck for him to see her. Old superstitions are a funny thing, it was something his sister told him about.  
  
"Yes..., No..., I... I dunno. I mean, I have to tell you something but... I don't know how you'll react." The soft raven haired girl spoke looking down and fidgiting nervously. She really didn't know how she would tell him, but knew she had to try, a marriage can't be founded on lies after all.  
  
"You can tell me anything Naddie, I love you." The sand colored blond replied wrapping his arms around her waist and lower back before pulling her towards him. He head rested on his chest for a moment, just listening to his heart beat. It was... soothing. The young woman then took a deep breath before pulling back ready to reveal herself to him.  
  
"Tikki, spots on." The girl with hypnotic green eyes spoke as a flash of red light engulfed her and the room, in an instant Nadine was gone, and there in her place stood Ladybug. She looked nervous but tried to smile hoping that he'd accept her even though she is Ladybug.  
  
  
  
The Kwami stopped there, and the children all looked confused as Tikki began to look sad about that part. Though they didn't know why, and were anxious to know more. It was Plagg who spoke up next when they began askinging what happened to Terrance and Nadine. And Tikki couldn't believe that he was willing to tell them that. Usually he's so cynical, but even he had a soft side it seemed.  
  
  
  
"~and then, they married and lived happily ever after having three kids together." Plagg said finishing the story causing the kids to smile enjoying the ending he'd told them. Tikki still looked a bit caught off guard by his kindness though as she watched the children all run off to go play.  
  
"That was sweet of you Plagg." Tikki said with a smile and a sigh of relief thinking back to how the story really ended.  
  
"They're just kids, they don't need to know how cruel the world can actually be right now. But don't think this means that I've gone soft or anything." The little black Kwami said in reply to his compannion's comment about him being nice to the kids.  
  
"It's still sweet of you considering..." The tiny red and black Kwami began remembering just how that story actually ended.  
  
"I know..." Plagg said in reply as the two of them thought back to that day, and just how that story really ended.  
  
  
  
He couldn't believe it. His sweet gentle Nadine, was Ladybug, the criminal that went around murdering people who were abusive to others. How could he be so blinded. Did she really love him? Or did she only use him for her own selfish desires so that she could use his connections. So many negative thoughts running through his head, Terrance could only do one thing.  
  
  
  
"Plagg..., Claws out." He said as the room was enveloped in darkness and Chat Noir now stood where Terrance once was. He looked hurt, upset, and angry.  
  
"Terry?" Ladybug asked taken aback by the fact that he ended up being Chat Noir, the guy who tried to stop Ladybug at every turn, the guy who promised she would be brought to justice. And right now, he looked angry.  
  
"So was it all just a lie? You only used me so that you could get the jump on a suspect? Did you even love me at all?" He asked taking out his blade and holding it at the ready to fight, and then lunging at Ladybug who only barely managed to dodge it. He was playing for keeps, and he'd cut part of her costume as well as causing her side to bleed.  
  
"Terry, stop. Please, I do love you." The red and black clad girl pleaded hoping to have him snap out of it, she used her fans to defend herself, though he cut through the strings and sent them flying away.  
  
"Don't call me that, You're not the girl I fell in love with, you're the one that broke my heart. Now, I'm going to make good on my promise to stop you." He demanded while using his cataclysm and tring to hit her with it, though all he'd managed was to scratch the other bit of her side as the costume began to fade due to him not breaking the skin but managing to hit the material she was wearing.  
  
"Please I..." That was it, the battle was over. His claw had dug into her stomach and shot straight through her body, and out her back. The young girl cried silent tears knowing her end was nigh, she just wished she'd had more time and more happy memories with Terrance to take with her to the afterlife. Her limp body then crumpled to the floor as he cried over her form as her wedding dress reappeared onto her body but was turning red from being stained with blood. He couldn't take it, and in one final despirtation took the blade of his transformation, and ran it through his heart. Falling over onto the love of his life as they both cried tears that fell silently, no whimpering, no sound, just tears, and soon the'd passed from this world. No one knowing of the tragedy of their tale, leaving only those to speculate what may, or may not have happened...  
  
  
  
This my dear readers, is the end of Jump, but the beginning of something greater.


End file.
